


Beneath Still Waters

by lukedjarin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield - Freeform, Trans Billy Hargrove, joyce byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/pseuds/lukedjarin
Summary: Tommy comes home after his few week vacation to Europe with his parents to find Hawkins not like it used to be. Gift for Billy in hand as he finds out from his boyfriends coworkers that Billy has been in the hospital for weeks because of what happened in the Starcourt Mall.(set weeks after season 3 ends, Billy survives the Mind Flayer, he saves everyone in that mall before he wakes up in a hospital)(DISCONTINUED)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing this as a little AU on my Tumblr (transbillyhargrove), an anon gave me a good idea about Billy surviving having black pupils and black strands in his hair after the Mind Flayer dies.

Tommy Hagan remembers when his parents surprised him after gradation with a trip to Europe. It’s something he’s dreamed of ever since he started picking up an interest in World History. Sight seeing was one of his hobbies he never really spoke about. He loved taking photos when he visited new places. He was visiting the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, and Greece. He learned a lot about different cultures while we traveled Europe with his parents. New foods he enjoyed, he also had his first real pizza. He remembers standing in front of the Eiffel Tower for what felt like ages, just looking at how beautiful it was. The city of love. His mind went to his boyfriend of two years, Billy Hargrove.

He remembers the day before he left. Remembers Billy holding him, kissing him, telling him not to go. Billy just started his job as a lifeguard, enjoying it so far, always going to Tommy’s after because he missed him.

“_It’s only a month, Billy.” Tommy smiles as Billy holds onto him tighter. “You don’t understand how much I’ll miss you.”_

“_So don’t go.” Billy smirks. “Stay with me.”_

“_You know I can’t not go.” Tommy smiles._

“_When you get back. Maybe I’ll have enough money to get us into an apartment.” _

“_This is really happening, huh?”_

_Billy nods, before touching Tommy’s cheek. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”_

_Tommy kisses him. “I’ll make sure to bring home something for you.”_

The airplane lands in the afternoon at the Indiana Airport. Tommy slept the entire plane ride, feeling refreshed and ready to go home. He had so much film to go through. Billy’s gift in his backpack. He gets off the plane, going to bag collection with his mother as his father went to grab the car. Getting outside the terminal to nice weather is something he was so excited for. ‘Hotel California’ by The Eagles playing on the radio in the car as he checks on Billy’s gift, it’s a gold necklace with his initials on it.

His mother looks at him, smiling. “Are you excited to go home?”

“Yeah.” Tommy looks at her.

“Any plans?”

“Going to see if Billy is at work, or if he’s home.” Tommy blushes.

His mother nods. “Make sure he comes to visit soon.”

Entering Hawkins felt weird. It didn’t look like it did when they left, and only Tommy noticed it. Stores should be open, there should be people walking in town. But, it was empty, stores were closed. After he arrived home, he made sure to throw his clothes in the laundry, grabbing the gift for Billy before taking his car, and driving to Billy’s house. His heart beating fast, getting nervous to see him after a month. He parks in front of the house to find nobody’s car in the driveway, and a for sale sign in the front.

“What?” Tommy quietly says. He gets out of the car, knocking on the door for nobody to answer, walking around the house. He looked in the window to find all their furniture still in the house, so they couldn’t of moved. He goes back into his car, before pulling away from the house. Maybe he was at work.

Tommy shows up the community pool, it was packed with people. He shuts his car engine off, gripping onto the gift as he walks over to the gate, opening it. He eyes one of the supervisors Billy is always complaining about at the sign in booth.

“Hi,” Tommy says as he walks up to the booth.

“Hi.” Adam looks at him. “Signing in?”  
“No.” Tommy replies. “Is Billy here?”

“What?” Adam asks.

“Oh.” Tommy quietly says “Did he leave the job?”  
The girl sitting next to Adam looks at Tommy. “Did you not hear about him?”

Tommy feels sick to his stomach. “No? I just got from a trip.”

Adam nods, before standing up. He walks to the back of the room, grabbing a newspaper before walking back to hand it to Tommy. “That company that was caught for stealing children, ended up owning that mall with a bunch of Russians. Something went down in that mall a few weeks ago, Billy was caught up in it. He saved a few people. Almost died, he’s in the hospital.”

“W-What?” Tommy’s voice cracks as he looks at the paper, Billy’s photo on the front page with others. “Which one?”

“W-”

“Which hospital is he at?” Tommy asks

“The local one.” The girl says. “I don’t think he’s accepting vis-”

Tommy is already walking off, gift held tightly in his hand as well as the newspaper.

Walking into the main lobby of the hospital, he feels sick to his stomach. He signs in, hands them his ID.

“Who are you visiting?” The nurse asks

“Billy Hargrove.” Tommy says.

The nurse is typing in the computer. “Sir, he isn’t accepting any visitors.”

“I’m sorry, but I just got back from a trip to find my boyfriend was almost killed and is in a hospital that is also well known for killing their patients without explaining why. So God forbid, I come here to visit him.” Tommy firmly says. “If he doesn’t want me in there, I will leave. But please, just let me see him.”

The nurse is staring at him before nodding. “I need to write your pass out.”

She writes him out a pass, before handing it to him.

“Is there anyone else visiting?” Tommy asks.

“His mother, Joyce Byers”

‘Joyce Byers?’ Tommy thinks to himself before looking at the nurse “Thank you.”

Getting to the room was easy. Nurses directing him to the room with wary looks.

“Well, here we are.” The nurse says, opening the door for Tommy “Mr. Hargrove, you have a visitor.”

Tommy is a few steps behind the nurse as he hears Billy’s voice.

“Who?” his voice is raspy.

The nurse pulls the curtain, to show Tommy standing next to her.

Billy looks at him like he’s the only one in the room. He looks a little shocked, a little upset. He doesn’t look like himself. Attached to IV’s, and wrapped in gauze pads. His pupils black, with a little blue showing through. Black strands in his beautiful blonde hair. He has healing scars on his arms as well. Joyce Byers sitting on the chair next to the bed.

“I’ll leave you three alone.” The nurse says “I’ll be back in an hour to change the IV bags.”

“I’m going to head to the phone, I’m going to call Hopper.” Joyce says, touching Billy’s hand before following the nurse out.

Tommy listens to her footsteps, eyes locked with Billy’s. Billy’s hands are shaking. Tommy can feel tears running down his face.

“Billy..” Tommy quietly says, walking to the bed he’s laying in before kissing his forehead. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything” Billy replies, his eyes watering from the sight of his boyfriend.

Tommy wipes the tears from Billy’s face. “Once you recover, we are out of here. I promise. I won’t let anything else happen to you.”

“Tommy, you didn’t do any of this to me.” Billy repeats himself.

“But I left you.” Tommy quietly says as Billy grabs his hand.

“I’m glad you did.” Billy admits as Tommy sits on the bed. “Your trip..how was it?”

Tommy frowns “It was okay. But, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“You were on my mind too.” Billy softly smiles at him. “Were you able to see everything you wanted?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Tommy nods. “I also found the place I want to marry you at.”

“Don’t say it’s the Eiffel Tower.”

“It is.” Tommy smiles. “You would of loved it.”

Billy is gripping on his hand tightly as he smiles.

Tommy kisses him softly. “I brought you back something.” He hands him the small box.

Billy smiles as he opens the box up, to show the necklace. His hands, shaking as he lifts the necklace out of the box. “It’s beautiful, Tommy.” His fingers tracing Tommy’s initials.

“I also bought one for myself.” Tommy admits, hand going under his shirt to pull up the necklace. Billy’s initials on his.

“I love it.” Billy quietly says, clipping the necklace together around his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Tommy repeats before kissing him again.

Someone clears their throat and Tommy pulls away from Billy. It’s Joyce, standing there with food.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy says, blushing.

Joyce smiles “It’s fine.”

“Did you call him?” Billy asks

Joyce nods. “Max is doing well. Hopper is working on getting your room ready for your arrival.”

Tommy looks at him. “Whats going on? Is Max okay?

“Max is fine. Mrs. Byers, I mean, Joyce was nice enough to let me move in with her and her children once im released, Max has moved in with Chief Hopper until she graduates.” Billy looks at Tommy, knowing he’s confused. “When my father got the call that I was injured at the mall- he acted like I never existed. Acted as if Max never existed. They put the house up for sale. They’re looking to move out of Hawkins without us.”

“Billy, that isn’t right.” Tommy quietly says before looking at Joyce “The nurse said you were his mother?”

“I signed the papers here that I was his mother when we got here.” Joyce says. “They were having a hard time believing Billy’s parents disowned him. I know a nurse here, who let me sign the papers.”

Tommy knows he’s crying because Billy slowly sits up and puts a hand on Tommy’s “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Billy says before smiling. “If it makes you feel better, I’m friends with Harrington.”

Tommy does laugh at that.”How did that happen?”

“Let’s just say I saved him, he saved me.” Billy grips onto Tommy’s hand “Max is going to be so happy to know you’re back. She’s been itching to see photos.”

“Once I get them done, I’ll be able to show her.” Tommy nods before Billy kisses his forehead. “Did they say when you’ll be able to leave?”

Billy looks at Joyce “They said tomorrow. Doctors told me I recovered well. When I was brought in I needed surgery.They aren’t sure how I survived.”

Tommy’s grip on his hand tightens

“I started physical therapy last week. Able to leave the bed without help.” Billy quietly says “So, I’m hoping this we are set for tomorrow .”

Theres a knock on the door. A different nurse walks in with a tray

“Hello, Mr. Hargrove.” The nurse smiles, her name is Hannah. “I’m here to remove your IV. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine.” Billy looks at Tommy, wincing as the needle is removed from his forearm.

“Do you need anything?” She asks “Do you want to go for a walk? A cigarette?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go out for a smoke soon.” Billy says

Hannah nods, biting her lip. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Billy watches the nurse walk out.

“Was she just-”

“I need to use the bathroom.” Billy smirks at Tommy.

Tommy stands up, helping Billy out of bed. Billy sighs as he walks into the bathroom closing the door.

His mind wanders to everything Billy had said, ‘not sure on how I survived.’ It made his stomach turn at the thought of Billy dying. He holds onto his necklace, heart beating quick before Billy walks back out of the bathroom.

“You have any cigarettes on you?” Billy asks.

Tommy nods “Yeah, your favorites.”

“Joyce, do you want to go outside for a smoke?” Billy asks, grabbing his jeans.

“No, I’m going to stay.” Joyce smiles. “I’ll wait until you come back.”

Billy rests his hand on Tommy’s back.

Billy takes a deep breath as they walk outside, his nurse a few steps behind them. Tommy’s hands are shaking as he takes the pack of cigarettes out.

“Are you okay?” Billy asks.

“I’m fine, I’m just-” Tommy sighs “I’m worried about you.”

“Not as worried as I am about you.” Billy says, hand touching his cheek. “I can start work soon, and we can find a place to stay.”

“Billy,” Tommy smiles “You went through a lot, you need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when we can relax in our bed in our own home.” Billy admits. He takes a cigarette out from the pack, before lighting it.

Tommy smiles as Billy wraps his arm around his waist. “My parents want to have dinner with you soon.”

Billy exhales the smoke up in the air before rubbing at Tommy’s back. “Yeah, I’d love too.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, that Max is okay?” Tommy asks.

Billy nods. “Max is safe with Chief Hopper and his daughter. Trust me on that.”

“I do, you know I do.” Tommy holds onto him.


	2. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is about to head to his new home with the Byer's, Steve and the kids go into his old home to grab his stuff, and Jonathan is an asshole about Billy moving in.

Leaving the Hawkins hospital was one of the longest processes Billy has ever had. Papers upon papers to sign between him and Joyce. Billy had to sign papers to make sure he was going home, and that they would check up on him within a week. Will decided to come along with Joyce that morning, smiling at Billy. The other kids went with Steve and Robin to Billy’s house, checking to make sure no one was home before going into Billy’s room to pack his stuff.

“Don’t drop anything!” Max snaps at Mike when he almost drops one of Billy’s records.

Jane smiles before she opens his closet.

“How much crap does he own?” Lucas asks as he tapes the bottom of the cardboard box together. As soon as the box is put on the bed, Jane is already handing him clothes

“Every section of this room needs to be taken.” Max says “If not, my parents will get rid of it. And I don’t want that to happen.”  
“We’ll make sure it doesn’t.” Robin reassures her.

“Someone help me with the bed.” Steve sighs as he grabs one end of the mattress. Robin grabs the other end “We’ll be back.”

Max walks over to his dresser, smiling at the photos of Billy and Tommy. She picks them up before placing them in one of the boxes, listening as her friends complain that they’ll need more boxes.

They arrive at the Byer’s house a few hours later, Jim, Nancy and Jonathan are standing outside. Jonathan was mad, everyone could tell. Ever since the battle at the mall happened, he hasn’t taken Billy moving in very well. But, he helped unpack the cars. Tommy arrives minutes after them, smiling as Max hugs him.

“The bed and dresser goes in first, worry about everything else after.” Hopper says as Jane looks at him. “We need to make sure he feels at home once he shows up.”

“A better home” Jane smiles

“A better home.” he repeats.

They finish setting up as Joyce is pulling into the driveway, Billy is in the front seat. His stomach is turning at the thought of seeing everyone again after a few weeks.

“Take your time.” Joyce reminds him “When you’re ready to go in, you can.”

Billy nods, his nails digging into his jeans. He knows they’re all here, he see’s everyones cars. He know’s his sister is inside waiting on him. “I just need a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Joyce smiles, patting his knee. “We’ll be inside.”

Joyce hands Billy her car keys, before Will and her close the doors, and walk inside.

Everyone is looking at the door, waiting for Billy to walk in.

“He needs a few minutes.” Joyce looks at them. “I’m going to start dinner, you’re all welcome to stay.”

Tommy sneaks past everyone whose beelining it to the kitchen. He walks outside to find Billy still sitting in the car. He’s leaning over, hands on his face. Tommy walks over, softly knocking on the window. Billy looks up to find Tommy there. He’s crying.

Tommy opens the car door “Hey, you alright?”

“I don’t know.” Billy admits “I’m scared. I’m terrified to see everyone again. I’m terrified to see Max. I don’t- look right.”

Tommy kneels down, hand resting on Billy’s. “What do you mean you don’t look right?”

Billy sighs “I’m covered in stitches, scars. My face doesn’t look right anymore. My hair-, fuck, my eyes.”

“Billy, you can be covered in stitches, have lost a limb. But, I know I’ll still love you no matter what.” Tommy softly smiles at him. “Soon your scars with fade, stitches will be taken out. You’ll be back to yourself in no time. I promise.”

Billy nods, wiping his tears. “Just, stay by my side tonight.”

“You know I will.” Tommy replies. He stands up, holding onto Billy’s hand as he slowly gets out of the car. Billy grips onto his hand as they walk up to the door. “When you’re ready.”

Billy nods as Tommy’s free hand turns the door knob. They walk in to an empty living room. He can hear everyone laughing in the kitchen. They slowly walk into the kitchen to find everyone standing around, some helping Joyce cook. Max turns around to find Billy there, and shes smiling. She pushes past Dustin before wrapping her arms around Billy. Billy let’s go of Tommy’s hand, holding onto Max.

“Hi.” Max quietly says. “You look great.”  
“So do you.” Billy says, hand resting on her cheek to find the bruise on her cheek fading.

Everyone welcomes him home, Jane hugging him, Steve patting his back lightly, Robin smiling at him, and the kids bringing him into one big hug. Jonathan keeps his distance from him, ignoring him as Nancy hugs him.

“I’m glad you’re doing well, kid.” Hopper shakes Billy’s hand. “You’re a hero, don’t forget that.”

Billy hear’s Jonathan scoff at that comment, but stays quiet.

“Have you seen your room yet?” Max asks as Billy shakes his head. “Come on.” she grabs onto his hand, Tommy following him out of the kitchen.

Billy felt uncomfortable as he sat at the dining room table. Everyone was talking about different things, nobody mentioning what had happened a few weeks ago. Billy felt grateful for it, but knew Jonathan was glaring at him.

“So, how is physical therapy going?” Hopper asks Billy. “I hope John is treating you well over there.”  
“John says he’s doing well for his sessions. He’s worried about his back.” Joyce says “But he knows Billy will recover.”

Jonathan slams his fist against the table, making everyone stop talking.

“Did we all forget what happened a few weeks ago?” Jonathan asks “Did we all forget what he did?”  
“Jonathan-” Joyce eyes him.

“You’re all treating him as if he didn’t hurt his sister, as if he didn’t hurt Jane.” Jonathan angrily says “He killed so many people-”

“Hey-” Tommy starts to say, not knowing what Jonathan was talking about. He needed to find out soon.  
“I didn’t-”  
“You did!” Jonathan shouts. “You tried to kill us! You killed Heather, her parents, so many kids died because of you!”

Billy’s hands are shaking, memories flooding his mind of his friend in his trunk, her parents tied up, people dying in front of him.

“Nancy should of shot you when she had the chance.” Jonathan says, standing up from his chair and storming out of the dining room. Nancy is looking at Billy, she looks sorry before she stands up chasing after Jonathan.

Billy feels sick to his stomach, knowing everyone is looking at him. He doesn’t move from his seat. His body feels numb, tingling. He feels his eyes watering.

Billy stands up, letting go of Tommy’s hand, before walking out of the dining room, passing Jonathan and Nancy in the living room before walking out of the house. He didn’t have any cigarettes on him, he could feel his body shaking as he beelined it towards the road. It was pouring, he didn’t care. He didn’t have his car, he couldn’t speed off like he used to when his father hit him. He feels his nails digging into his skin, scratching himself as he starts walking faster down the road. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t care.

His mind drifted towards Heather, his co worker, his best friend. The second person he came out to as a trans man, a bi-sexual trans man. She was the first one to meet Tommy. He was scared, terrified as his skin burned in the sun when he was at work. Terrified when Heather followed him into the showers, worried about him. He tried backing away, he tried. But he had no where to go as Heather got closer to him. He felt his mind shift, as he grabbed her by the throat, choking her and leaving her in the showers until the end of the shift. Tying her, and shoving her in his trunk. He was screaming on the inside to stop, but he wasn’t controlling his body. Watching as this monster, took Heather apart, tears in his eyes.

“Fuck” Billy stops where he is, feeling his chest tighten. He falls on the ground, laying there and sobbing. She was gone, her parents were gone. She had a bright future ahead of her, wanting to start a relationship with Steve, she always spoke about how amazing he was. Those kids had bright futures ahead of them. Billy ruined it.

He doesn’t know how long he’s laying on the side of the road when headlights flash in his eyes. The car stops in front of him.

“Billy,” the voice says, car door slamming, kneeling down next to him. “Baby, it’s me.”

“Tommy,” Billy quietly says. He’s a mess, he’s soaking wet, covered in dirt from the road.

“It’s okay, Billy. I’m here.” Tommy says, helping Billy sit up before he hugs him. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Billy wraps his arms around Tommy, sobbing. Knowing he’s not okay. Tommy helps him up, wrapping him in his jacket before helping him into the car, and closing the door behind him. He gets into the driver’s seat, hand resting on Billy’s.

“Let’s go get you into a shower, and we can spend the rest of the night in bed. Alright?” Tommy quietly asks as Billy nods.

When they get back to the Byer’s house, all the cars are gone but Joyce’s and Hopper’s. Tommy walks Billy into the house, and Joyce is hugging him immediately.

“Thank God you’re safe.” Joyce says, wiping the dirt off Billy’s cheek. Hopper is patting his back. Max holding onto him.

“I’m gonna get him in the shower, and into bed.” Tommy says.

Max nods, hugging him “I’ll come back tomorrow. I love you.”  
Billy looks at her, black eyes meeting blue eyes. “You- You what?”

“Love you.” Max repeats.

Billy feels as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Max and him haven’t gotten along since they moved here. He hated her for the longest time, and he knew she hated him. He knew he was a horribly brother to her. He was trying to work on it.

“I love you too.” Billy quietly says.

Max smiles, hugging him again before she steps away to stand with Jane.

Tommy walks Billy to his bedroom, grabbing pajamas before walking him into the bathroom. He turns on the shower, waiting for the warm water to hit. Tommy helps undress Billy, putting his dirty clothes into the hamper. Tommy gives Billy his privacy as he closes the shower curtain. Tears running down his face as he listens to Billy cry.  
‘I’m going to get him out of here.’ Tommy promises himself ‘I will.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I teared up writing the last part of this chapter. Putting my emotions into Billy is tough work!


	3. In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy doesn't sleep that night, before falling asleep and having a dream of the friend he lost. Jonathan is still not taking Billy being at the home lightly.

Billy doesn’t leave his bedroom the next morning. He was up all night, staring at the ceiling. Tommy laid next to him, arm wrapped around his waist. Billy listened to Tommy’s breathing, listened as he quietly snored, listened to the wind outside, listened to the quiet footsteps in the house. He knew when Jonathan came home at two in the morning, listened to him walk around the house, and listened to his door close quietly. But, he still couldn’t fall asleep. He heard Joyce get up an hour later, heard her yawn, heard her check up on Will, Jonathan, and then she came to check up on him.

“Hey,” She whispers. “Have you slept?”

“No.” Billy quietly admits.

“Do you need your medicine?” She asks before Billy nods. “Alright, I’ll be back.”

“No- no I’ll get it.” Billy sighs, knowing he’s stuck in Tommy’s hold. Joyce smiles at them before walking off. Billy slowly removes Tommy’s arm from his waist and laying it on the bed, before trying to sit up “Fuck-.” His back was aching.

Suddenly Tommy is sitting up, his hair a mess. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Billy lies, wincing as he felt sparks shoot up his back. “Fuck- no. No I’m not alright.”

“Lay down, Billy.” Tommy gets on his knees, feeling them digging into the mattress. “Where’s your medication?”  
“I got it.” Joyce says as she walks in. She turns the ceiling fan light on, watching them wince at the light. “Sorry, I couldn’t see.”

Billy takes the pills and the cup of water from her. “Thanks.”

“They should kick in within thirty minutes. For now, just stay in bed. Maybe they’ll help you sleep.”

“You haven’t slept?” Tommy eyes Billy as he swallows down the pills. “You should of woke me up.”

“I’m going to start making breakfast. How do you like your eggs?” Joyce asks.

“I don’t.” Billy smirks. “I usually have a protein shake in the morning.”

“Scrambled it is.” Joyce smiles before turning the light off and walking out.

Joyce walks in the kitchen to find Jonathan sitting at the table.   
“Good morning.” Joyce quietly says as she walks to the cabinet where the pots and pans are.

“Morning.” Jonathan replies.

“You’re up early.”

“My body is used to being up early.” Jonathan quietly says, flipping through the paper.

“We need to talk about last night.” Joyce finally says after a few moments of silence.

“About?”  
“You know exactly what we need to discuss.” Joyce sighs, putting the pan on the stove. “How you acted last night was disrespectful. I understand you’re angry, but Billy needs us.”

“Needs us?” Jonathan eyes his mother. “No, he doesn’t need us, mom. He needed you for one thing, and that was to act like his fake mother. Now, it’s done. Send him on his way.”

“He needs me, Jonathan. He needs this family.” Joyce wants to slam the spatula on the counter. “

“You spent money we don’t have to build an extra room for him? The person who tried to kill your kids?!”

“Enough!” Joyce finally shouts. “I spent my money to build the room. I decide who and who doesn’t stay in this household. You can hate me all you want, Jonathan. But, he is staying.”

Jonathan is quiet, you can hear a pin drop.

Will walks into the kitchen, yawning as he’s rubbing one of his eyes. “Good Morning.”

“Morning.” Joyce softly smiles at her younger son.

She makes eggs, bacon, toast, makes extra of everything. She makes a plate for Will, Jonathan, and then makes one for Billy and Tommy. She grabs their plates before walking out of the kitchen, and walking into Billy’s room.

Billy is finally sitting up in bed, he’s laughing at something Tommy had said.

“Here you go.” Joyce smiles.

“We could of gotten up.” Billy says as he grabs his plate.

“You need to eat, and then sleep.” Joyce hands them forks.

“Thanks.” Billy quietly says.

Before Joyce could turn around, Billy is looking at her

“You two were fighting about me, weren’t you?” Billy asks. “If this is a problem, I can leave. I don’t want to separate a family like this.”

“No. You’re staying. I promised you a place to live.” Joyce sighs as she sits on the bed. “He’s just not taking this well. But, soon he will.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Billy avoids Joyce’s eyes.

“If he doesn’t..you can still stay here.” Joyce pats his knee. “I’m going to get ready for work. Try to sleep. Tommy, are you staying tonight?’  
Tommy nods. “I just need to go home and get some clothes. But, I can do that later.”

Billy ends up falling asleep after eating, holding onto Tommy.

_Dreams haunting him of everything that’s happened before he’s falling. He doesn’t feel like he’s under control as he hits the ground, but he can see another Hawkins above him, the one he fell from. He stands up, trying to catch his breath as he looks up to find Heather standing there, waiting on him, hand being held out._

“_Heather?” Billy squints._

“_Come on.” Heather smiles. “We have a lot to discuss.”  
Billy grabs onto Heather’s hand._

“_How are you feeling?” Heather asks as they start walking._

“_I don’t know.” Billy admits. “I know I’m alive, I’m breathing. My physical therapist say’s I’m doing well, recovering..”_

“_I know there’s a but coming.” Heather looks at him._

“_But, I feel like a burden.” Billy frowns. “I can’t stop thinking about what happened. I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
“You’re not a burden.” Heather says, gripping his hand tighter. “I’m not mad at you. I know it wasn’t you doing it.”_

_Billy is quiet._

“_How is Tommy handling everything?”_

“_I’m not sure. He know’s a little, but not enough to fully understand.” Billy sighs. “Jonathan- he’s mad at me. Doesn’t want me living with his family. He told me I was a monster. I am, aren’t I? A monster?”_

“_No.” Heather stops walking, before resting her hand on Billy’s cheek. “You’re not a monster. What happened to us was horrible. But it was stopped before it killed you. You are too precious to be taken from the world. Max needs you, Tommy needs you.”_

“_I miss you.” Billy frowns_

“_I haven’t gone anywhere, in a sense.” Heather smiles. “I’m still around you, watching you. You’re safe, I promise. Enjoy the rest of your sleep.”_

“_No more nightmares?” Billy quietly asks._

“_Not while I’m around.” Heather smiles, before kissing his forehead. “I’ll visit soon.”_

Billy is then surrounded by darkness.

He wakes up a few hours later to an empty bed, but a note on the pillow.

‘_I’ll be back, went to grab some clothes. Love you – Tommy’_

Billy puts the note on his bedside table before slowly sitting up. He feels tears running down his face, his body feels numb.

His bedroom door opens, and it’s Tommy standing there with a duffel bag, and a few plastic bags.

“Billy?” Tommy frowns, he drops the bags down before walking over. “What’s wrong?”

Billy shakes his head. “Nothing, I’m sorry.”

Tommy sits on the bed, frowning. “Are you in pain?”  
“No, no. I’m fine.” Billy sighs, smiling as Tommy holds his hand. “When did you leave?”  
“Maybe an hour ago?” Tommy questions himself. “Went to get some clothes, and then I went to the store. Picked up a few magazines, few books, your favorite candy.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted too.” Tommy smiles. “How did you sleep?”

“Okay, I suppose.” Billy watches as Tommy pick the bags up. “Did you get cigarettes?”

“Yeah, I did.” Tommy eyes him. “You need a pack?”

Billy nods before Tommy tosses a pack at him. “Did your parents figure out what happened?”

“They did.” Tommy quietly says as he sits back on the bed. “They send their love. Hoping you’ll still come to dinner soon.”

“Did he leave?”

“Jonathan?” Tommy asks “He left before I did. Will went out with Max and the others.”

“Okay.” Billy leans back against the pillows.

“I’m sure he’ll come around.” Tommy looks at Billy. “He’s just being an asshole-”

“He told me he wishes I got shot.” Billy eyes Tommy. “He’s not going to come around.”

Tommy lays down next to Billy, holding onto his hand. “Soon, we’ll be able to get you out of here. We can get an apartment. Just like we planned.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, baby.” Tommy smiles, before kissing him.

Will, Jane, and Max walk back to the Byers house. Max excited to see Billy again. She feels as if they really connected again after what had happened. She wanted the hang out to end, just so she could visit him, see how he was doing. She was worried about him. Jane was as well. Yesterday wasn’t the best welcoming party she’s ever experienced. That was the only welcoming party she experienced.

Will unlocks the front door, smiling as he lets the girls go in first.

“Billy?” Max yells out.

The bedroom door opens, and Tommy is standing there.

“Hi!” Max smiles. “Is Billy up?”

“Yeah, he is.” Tommy smiles. “You can come in.”

Max grab’s Jane’s hand as they walk into Billy’s bedroom. He’s surrounded by pillows as he leans against the headboard. He has a magazine on his lap, popping chocolate in his mouth.

“Hey” Billy smiles.

Max and Jane both sit on the bed across from Billy.

“Did you two have fun?” Billy asks.

“Yeah, we went to the arcade.” Jane replies.

“Are you feeling any better?” Max looks at him.

“I’m feeling okay, back hurts.” Billy admits. “But, I’ll get used to it. Hopefully this will stop hurting.”

“Therapy?” Jane asks.

“Tomorrow I go.” Billy smiles as her. “Are you having fun at Hopper’s?”

“Yes.” Max says as she grabs the bag of chocolate. “He works early, and comes home the same time every night. So, Jane and I go out walking a lot.”

“In the woods?” Billy questions.

“No.” Max smiles “We always have someone come grab us.”

“Who?”

“Jonathan, Nancy.”

“Once I can drive again, I’ll do it for you.” Billy firmly says, before grabbing his magazine.

Max can tell Billy wants to change the conversation. She looks at Tommy “How was your trip?”

Tommy smiles as he sits on the bed. “It was fun, I actually got the photos developed when I went out.”

“And when were you going to show me?” Billy eyes him.

Tommy shrugs, before he picks the bag up from the floor, opening it up and grabbing a folder. “Here, they're all labeled and dated.”

They all pass the photos around, Tommy smiling at the photo of the Eiffel Tower he took.

“See, this is where we’ll get married.” Tommy whispers as he leans against Billy.

Billy feels his face get hot at that comment as he takes the photo. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Also, I totally forgot I got this.” Tommy rolls his eyes. “I got you a gift, Max.”

“Really?” Max smiles, her eyes light up at the thought.

Tommy digs through his bag. “I picked this up in England.” He pulls out a stuffed animal, dressed as

Buckingham Palace Guard.

“It’s so cute!” Max smiles as Tommy hands it to her. “I love it, thank you.”

  
Tommy ends up driving Max and Jane home, they had a mutual agreement to not let Jonathan or Nancy take them places. Billy doesn’t want Jonathan or Nancy near his sister ever again.

Billy is outside, smoking as Joyce pulls into the driveway.

“Hey” Billy looks at her.

“Hey, why are you out of bed?” Joyce asks

“I needed a cigarette.” Billy says before taking a drag. “I’ve gone four weeks without it. I will crawl to come outside for one at this point.”

“Have you needed anymore medication?”

“No, I think I might of laid wrong all night.” Billy admits. “Tommy went to drop Max and Jane off at home. He’s coming back for the night.”

“That’s fine.” Joyce smiles. “How long have you two been together?”

“A year.” Billy replies. “Feels like a lifetime with what’s happened.”

Joyce pats Billy’s back. “I’m happy if you’re happy. He’s welcome whenever. I’m going to start dinner, I’ll make sure to tell him you went back to bed.”

“But-”

“Go.” Joyce laughs as Billy rolls his eyes.


	4. Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months pass by for Billy.

December hits everyone in Hawkins like a brick. All the kids are back at school for a few months, which makes it more difficult for Max to come see Billy. Tommy finally is able to find a job at a magazine company, his dream. His photos from his trip taking up a page every month. They pay him good money for his photos. Some money is kept for himself, the other half is put away for an apartment for Billy and him. Billy is still out of work as a lifeguard, but he is getting workers compensation checks for when he had gotten injured after being attacked. The checks are shit, but he puts half into their fund for a place. His physical therapy is going well. His back is slowly recovering. He’s told to use hot packs as he’s taken off the pain medication. Billy is blessed for being taken off the pain medication. He could figure this out on his own. Tommy end’s up moving out of his parents house, and moving into the Byers house. Joyce didn’t mind when he asked. Tommy wanted to be near Billy at all times. His parents didn’t take the news well that he wanted to move. They argued with him daily until he officially had a moving date. He brought what he could, leaving his childhood behind him to find Billy had waited outside for him to come back.  
Tommy helped with rent, helped with grocery shopping, picked up on chores when he wasn’t working even if Joyce tells him no.

Joyce ends up announcing that she wants to adopt Billy at the beginning of November. She’s spoken to Hopper about how to start the process. When Billy hears the news, he cries. It’s happy tears. Will is happy at the news. Jonathan officially moves out. Not being able to handle seeing Billy in the house let alone having to call him his brother.. Billy remembers crying as he listened to Joyce fight with her son that night. The slamming of doors, the name calling. Tommy had came home to Billy trying to give himself self inflicted wounds. Billy scratched all over his body, trying to open skin, failing, and crying as Tommy walked in.  
Tommy held Billy that entire night, repeating that they were okay, that he was okay.

“I have a question.” Max quietly asks as Billy hands her a sandwich. “Christmas is coming up soon, and I don’t know what to get Jane.”

“I feel like theres something going on between the two of you.” Billy shrugs

“N-No!” Max blushes.

“Whatever.” Billy leans against the counter. “Do you need money?”

“Yeah, I might.”

“Just figure out what you want to get her. Tommy and I will pay for it.”

“Are you sure?” Max asks before Billy nods. “I feel bad.”

“Why?” Billy eyes her.

“Because you and Tommy have been paying for me a lot.”

“You’re my sister?”

“You both bought all my school supplies, clothes, lunches.” Max points out

Billy sits next to her, before taking her hand in his “Because we love you. We want to see you succeed and get the hell out of Hawkins. I want you out of here and somewhere safe. You have four years left of school. I want to see you kicking ass in your classes, having tons of acceptance letters being sent your way. I’m proud of you. Okay?”

Max nods, tears rolling down her face.

“Don’t cry.” Billy wipes the tears from his sisters face.

By the second week of December, Billy is officially Billy Byers. Joyce, Will, Billy and Tommy go out for a celebration dinner. Billy cries when he walks into the restaurant, to find everyone there. Max makes sure to sit next to Billy, sitting across from Steve and Robin, who are in a deep discussion with Billy and Tommy.

Robin looks at Billy. “When are you two getting married?”

Billy almost chokes on his water. Tommy is smiling, but in shock at the comment.

“What?” Billy asks her.

Robin shrugs “You might have to change your name again soon.”

“Robin-” Steve’s eyes are widened.

“I’m joking!” Robin laughs before taking a sip of her drink. “I just find it sweet. You two are always together, living together.”

They’re interrupted as Dustin walks into the restaurant, and finally finding their table. He has someone holding onto his arm.

Steve eyes them. “Oh God, don’t tell me thats-”

“Suzie” Robin smiles, before standing up.

“Who?” Billy looks at Steve.

“She’s Dustin’s girlfriend. She helped with uh- what happened.”

Billy looks at the girl, whose meeting the others.

“I’ll be right back.” Billy pats Tommy’s hand before getting up. He pushes his chair in before walking up to the group of children. “Hi.”

Max smiles. “Hi.”

“Suzie, this is Billy.” Dustin smiles.

Suzie looks at Billy. “You’re Billy?” She walks up to him before smiling. “I’m glad you’re safe. You look great.”

Billy is pulling her into a hug, wanting to cry but doesn’t. She hugs him back, smiling. 

“Thank you.” he quietly says before he pulls away. “Enjoy your dinner.”

Billy walks back to Tommy, before sitting down.

“You alright?” Tommy asks.

“I don’t know.” Billy quietly admits as Tommy wraps his arm around his waist.

“Are we ready to order?” The waitress asks, she has back up to help.

“I think we are.” Joyce smiles.

“So uh, can we talk?” Billy looks at Tommy as dinner ends, everyone is putting their jackets on and walking outside.

Tommy looks at him “What’s going on?”

“What Robin said-” Billy grabs his jacket, sliding it on. “Does she know something I don’t?”

Tommy stops putting his card in his wallet, before looking at Billy.

“What are you talking about?”

“She seems very content on the thought of us marrying.” Billy points out. “I thought maybe she knew something-” Tommy is quiet. Billy looks out the window to find everyone looking in. He makes a face at them, what were they looking at?

Billy turns to face Tommy, to find him on the floor on one knee “Tommy-”

“I love you.” Tommy looks up at him. “I love you more than anything in this world. I love waking up next to you, love making you smile, love making you laugh. I love how you make me a better person. I’ve become more confident in the two years we’ve been dating, then I ever have been. I want to move in with you, start a family with you one day. I know we are young, but with what’s happened..I can’t think of doing this at a better time. Billy, will you marry me?”

Billy is smiling. “Tommy-” he nods “Yes.”  
Tommy looks hopeful, smiling as he stands up, takes the ring out of the box before sliding it on Billy’s ring finger.

“Kiss me.” Billy quietly says before Tommy leans in, his lips touching Billy’s.

They try to ignore everyone cheering outside, but end up smiling. Billy is embarrassed that everyones seen him like this.

Joyce ends up taking the kids out to see a movie, leaving Tommy and Billy to spend some time alone as an engaged couple. Tommy just holds Billy in bed, running his fingers through Billy’s hair.

“You’re beautiful.” Tommy quietly says

“Shut up.” Billy smiles as he sits up before kissing him.

That night is the first time in months that they made love, hearing Billy’s little gasps, whines, and moans in the room. Billy’s eyes lock with Tommy’s, Billy is crying. Happy tears, his heart feels full of love that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am coming down with a cold/stomach bug, but I just had to write this and get this chapter out. I know it's a little short. Forgive me!


	5. A Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between fights, and not thinking he's good enough, Billy has a Christmas Miracle

Christmas officially hits, and Billy has been dreading it. Still on bed rest on doctors orders. A psychical therapist visiting twice a week at the Byers house. Billy was slowly but surely recovering. Was officially taken off the pain killers, which Billy was grateful for. Tommy was officially living with him full time, both saving up for a house. Jonathan officially moves out into a house with Nancy after Tommy moves in. The medical bills keep piling up on the table, which stresses Billy out. Joyce starts working more hours to help pay for them. Billy refuses.

Christmas Eve is a little awkward, Jonathan and Nancy come by for a few hours to drop off gifts. Jonathan refuses to acknowledge that Billy and Tommy are there. Starts yelling at his mother about them. Nancy finds them in their bedroom and hands them a gift, a shy smile, and apologizes for Jonathan. Once Jonathan and Nancy leave, Tommy helps Billy into the kitchen, where Joyce is cooking dinner. Joyce seems tense.

“Is something wrong?” Billy asks as he sits down.

Joyce looks at him “No, nothing is wrong. How was your nap?”

“Hard to nap with Jonathan yelling.” Billy quietly says.

“I’m sorry about him.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Billy replies “He doesn’t like me and I have to accept that, Mrs. Byers. Maybe Tommy and I can rent a room for the holidays, you have dinner with your sons. We’ll stay out of your hair.”

“Nonsense.” Joyce sighs “Jonathan is having dinner with the Wheelers. Will would be devastated if you two left, and so would I. Billy, you’re my son. Blood related or not.”

“Thank you.” Billy quietly says. “Do you have any cigarettes?”

“No, I was going to run out tonight.”

“I can go grab some,” Tommy suggests, standing up. Billy grabs onto his arm “I’ll be right back, alright?”

Billy nods before Tommy kisses him and walks out.

“Look, I don’t care- but, no matter what. Your son hates me.” Billy tries to stand up and fails. “What happened-”

“What happened wasn’t your fault, Billy. You were under control. You saved Eleven.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Billy sighs “I could of saved an entire orphanage and he would still hate me.” his hands go into fists “And Heather- fuck-”

Billy doesn’t realize hes crying until Joyce is sitting next to him wiping the tears from his face.

“I can’t stop thinking about her, cannot stop picturing her.” Billy says “I keep dreaming about her. Telling me shes okay. I hurt her. I broke her trust, and got her- I got her killed! She was my best friend, one of the real ones in Hawkins. I ruined our bond, our friendship.”

“Billy, your friend loves you.” Joyce says “Even if you think she doesn’t. If she says she’s okay, she’s okay.”

“You know she was going to start dating Harrington?” Billy asks “I ripped that away from her. From Steve. They were happy, real happy together. I can’t even look at him without knowing I ruined something for him. He hated me in school, and now he has every right to hate me for real.”

“Steve doesn’t-”

“I ruined everything for everyone.” Billy continues. “No matter what anyone says. Your son is right. I’m a monster. Nancy should of killed me when she had the chance.”

Billy uses all his strength to stand up, before slowly walking out of the kitchen.

Joyce isn’t sure of what to do.

Tommy comes back home a few minutes later, and it’s quiet. He walks back into the kitchen to find Billy missing.

“Hey, I got cigarettes.” Tommy says. “I also picked up some soda.”

“Thank you, Tommy.” Joyce says. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Where’s Billy?” He asks as he puts the stuff down

“He went back to bed.” Joyce quietly says.

“Did something happen?”

“It seems that he’s still blaming himself.” Joyce sighs. She looks like shes been crying. “I hate knowing that he’s still blaming himself.”

“I hate knowing that too, Mrs. Byers.” Tommy frowns “He doesn’t like discussing it. I know he discusses it with his therapist. I don’t know the full story, and I don’t think I’ll fully understand anything that happened. But, I know it’s going to take everyone a while to get over this hump. Everyone was affected in different ways.”

Joyce nods “You’re right. I hope he realizes it.”

“Me too.” Tommy softly smiles. “I’m going to check up on him.”

The next morning Billy wakes up to Christmas music and Will knocking on the bedroom door. Tommy was already out of bed, and in the bathroom getting ready. Billy lays there, staring at the ceiling. He just wanted this day to be over. Suddenly the knocking stops and the door opens, it’s Tommy.

“Hey you’re up.” Tommy smiles.

“Yeah,” Billy quietly says “I am.”

“Are you ready to take a shower?” Tommy asks.

“Yeah, maybe.” Billy slowly sits up.

“Alright,” Tommy gets onto the bed, sitting on his heels. “Let me help you-”

Suddenly Billy is hugging him, his face hiding in Tommy’s neck.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

Tommy wraps his arms around Billy’s waist. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Everything-” Billy quietly says “I hate myself, and I hate that it’s Christmas- I hate knowing that I ruined two families this year.”

“Billy-” Tommy sighs. “The Byers love you. Will adores you. Joyce is practically your mother now. Your dad treated you like garbage and deserved everything to happen to him. Max is safe now.”

“But why do I have this feeling that she isn’t fine?”

“You’re just trying to get over everything. I promise. Max is okay.” Tommy looks at Billy. “She’s coming over soon and you can ask her yourself. But, first you need to shower.”

Max arrives as soon as Billy is out of the shower. She’s sitting on the couch with Will, waiting to open gifts. Tommy helps Billy dry himself and get dressed. Helps him with his hair and smiles as Billy is playing with his engagement ring, his fingers still having those black veins on his skin.

“I love you,” Tommy smiles

“I love you.” Billy softly smiles.

“Come on, Max is waiting.”

“Billy!” Max smiles, hugging him.

“Hey, Merry Christmas.” Billy hugs her back “Let me sit.”

“Okay,” Max smiles as Billy sits on the couch.

“Alright, are we ready to open gifts?” Joyce asks

“Yes!” Will and Max smile.

Will gets new board games, new clothes, and money. Max is given a new skateboard, new clothes, and money. Joyce is given new clothes, new shoes from Billy and Tommy. Billy gets Tommy a new jacket for the winter. And Billy?

“Keep your eyes closed!” Tommy smiles as he walks Billy outside

“Come on, whats the big deal?” Billy asks

“Just stand there!” Tommy smiles, before walking off. Max holding onto Billy. “Alright, open yours eyes!”

What Billy doesn’t expect to see is his car, fixed, looking like brand new sitting there.

“W-What?”

“I was able to find someone who’d be able to fix it.” Tommy smiles. Max helps Billy walk over to it, and he touches the hood of the car before touching the windshield. Tears rolling down his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Billy smiles

“Happy tears?”  
“Happy tears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been taking a break from writing. But, I'm back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Happy Holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos, comments, or even come to me on anon on tumblr(transbillyhargrove), I love hearing what you all think of this!


End file.
